


One True Love: Super Lover Ficlets Collection

by Shinocchi



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Plot Devices, Plothole Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: Contains ficlets and drabbles based on various themes.Updates will be done randomly. Please be aware that some of the drabbles may contain triggers, do refer to the warnings in the author notes.For easy navigation, I would suggest to refer tomy story list pagewhere you could find summaries of each stories depending on which pairing you're interested in :)Updated:|||Reflection|||Same





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with all of Super Lovers after a long hiatus and it caught me into this whirlpool of emotions and coincidentally, I stumbled upon Super Lovers Week and thought it’d be perfect for me write some long overdue stories for them :’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki and Shima decide to lay their cards out on Ren regarding the relationship their eldest and youngest brother shares. Takes place in Chapter 29, plot-fill plot from a different pov that’s not Haru’s.

Our brother had zero common sense.

Something they’d come to acknowledge, something that had been their lasting impression. For as long as they could remember, their brother had always been a natural airhead; he had always been a bit too protective, too possessive, and even a bit, no,  _very_  dense. But at the same time, their brother is also a bit too good looking, a bit too great with chores, and also… a bit too good to be their brother.

Haru was easy to read, yet difficult to decipher at the same time. His reactions were expected, yet his actions were hard to tell. He’d do the most predictable thing yet he was also the same person who’d totally miss the point and do all the wrong things.

All in all, their brother is a mess, and also, a complete idiot.

And coincidentally, this very person whom they deemed to have brought sun and rain into their life stayed right here, in their house, taking care of them (or rather,  _continued_  taking care of them), playing different roles – a brother, a mom, a caretaker, a cook, a father, a driver – all at the same time. They’d drawn their line – refined and concise—ever since middle school, telling his brother enough that they needed no overprotection and pushing their overly attached brother away yet still finding themselves being hopelessly devoted to this very non-replaceable existence in their life. Across the years, they grew to be more level-headed than Haru could ever be, but yet remained oblivious to all the insensible matters their brother could have done.

Haru was their brother after all – predictable yet unpredictable; sensible yet insensible. Everything they could’ve asked from a brother, and more.

But, despite how they’d grown to be such close, inseparable companions for the whole of their life, there was just one graceful role of their brother that he could never play for them – it’s a role that had him undoing his self-restraint, simply let words flow as he drivelled, non-stop, about his, or rather,  _their_   _other brother_ –

– an existence their eldest brother was head over heels for, and yet, a person whom they’d come to acknowledge as their youngest brother all the same.

  
“Huh? Where’s Brother?” Aki walked into the bar, slanting against the door as he looked around. He swore he’d just heard Haru’s voice before he stepped into the place.

“Kodaka-sensei forgot something. Haru went out to pass it back to him,” Ren asked as he rubbed the stains of leaked alcohol on the bar counter.

“Oh,” Aki responded fleetingly.

“I wanted to go, but Haru said he could do it,” Ren continued without looking up.

“So what do we have to do with these drunkards here?” Aki chuckled, flinging a tongue-in-cheek look at Takamura-sensei and Natsuo, who had both collapsed on the bar counter.

Ren merely stared, as if looking for an answer, and it took three seconds of pause before Aki trod towards him and slung an arm around his neck, pulling him over.

“Well, since there’s nothing we can do now, we’ll just leave them be and let Brother handle them when he’s back, shall we?”

“How about the cleaning?”

“We’ll leave that for later too but say, Ren, do you want to hang out with us for a bit more? Shima and I thought of doing things by ourselves – with Brother, of course, when he’s back.”

The brothers’ personal celebration for Haru – just the four of them. It’s not like Ren had anything to do anyway. Besides, seeing how Haru always had his family as his first priority, he figured that both Aki and Shima were simply considerate to him, as usual.

Shima was putting away the newspaper when they came into the room, the table already lined with a few cans of beer and a jug of what seemed like fruit juice, probably for Ren.

“Where’s Brother?” Shima asked, opening a can of beer as he sat on the couch.

“Out, he’d be back soon, right, Ren?” Aki stretched and collapsed beside Shima, grabbing a can at the same time.

“Should be,” Ren said, deadpanned. He found Tanuki lurking by the couch and carried him up, sitting by the twins’ side and started stroking Tanuki’s fur.

“He better not collapse halfway there, though. Didn’t he drink a lot?” Aki said with a dry laugh.

“Haru said he’d be fine,” Ren reiterated.

“Is that so?”

“Brother knows how to take care of himself, I don’t think we need to worry too much about him,” Shima said, sipping quietly on his beer. “That aside, is everything between the both of you going well, Ren?”

“Between the both of us? You mean between Haru and I?”

Shima nodded. Pushing slightly on his glasses, he leaned his back against the couch, arms crossed, seemingly considering.

“We haven’t had a proper talk about this… relationship you share.”

He didn’t need Shima to elaborate what he meant exactly. It’s something that he himself had been pondering on anyway, even though Haru didn’t seem like he particularly cared, nor did he ever deem the need to dwell too much on it.

“Do you have any opinions about it?” Ren asked instead, drawing a small smile out of Shima.

“Not really,” he said, upfront. “It doesn’t matter what Brother decides as long as it’s what he wants.”

It’s exactly what Haru had been telling them too –  _doesn’t matter what he thinks, as long as it’s what they want_. Ren often deemed that part of Haru as being too considerate, too forgiving, and definitely too selfless. Haru had his own opinions in most things but when it came to heavy matters such as ones that concerned their very own future, he’d always leave the decision in their hands, supporting them without a second thought, and without any objections.

“Well, truth be told, you’re quite intimidating at first; appearing out of nowhere, claiming to be our brother… I didn’t have a very positive impression towards you,” Aki grinned, ruffling Ren roughly on the hair as Ren dodged his arm.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ren said in a matter-of-fact way. “All I need is—“

“—Brother, right? You definitely made that point clear enough.”

He wouldn’t have expected himself to end up in such term with the Kaidou twins upon first contact. But they’d moved on, time changed things; it made people grow, bringing them away of each other’s surface impressions and allowing a comfortable space within each other’s acceptable zone to enable them to open up better to each other. Ren wouldn’t say that he could now open up entirely to Aki and Shima – he couldn’t even do that with Haru yet – but at the very least, he no longer felt out of place, even though the feeling of being part of their ‘family’ was still a concept he hadn’t gotten used to.

“Truth is, we don’t mind anything as long as Brother is happy,” Aki said, joining Shima to lean his back against the couch. “He’d spent his entire life looking after us, it’d be nice if he could finally get some peace for his own.”

“Haru’s happy as long as both of you are,” Ren interrupted.

“Ah… we’re pretty aware of that,” Aki scratched the back of his head with a difficult look on his face. “But that won’t do. Eventually, we’d part ways, what would happen to Brother then?”

“That’s why we thought having you by his side isn’t a bad thing after all,” Shima followed.

“Because I still need to be in his care?”

“Because you won’t leave him, no matter what he is to say.”

It didn’t feel like a conversation that he was ready to be involved in yet, nor did he feel that Haru would be ready to hear this from his brothers so soon. But it was the unavoidable, and if there’s one thing he could do now, it’s to be prepared for whatever that’s to come.

He shouldn’t be hesitating after all. He was certain that nothing was going to change his mind.

“I won’t leave him,” he repeated. “He made a promise with me.”

“So do you,” Shima said with a smile.

“Is that what you want to hear from me?” Rek asked, turning around to look at the twins.

“Not really,” Aki stretched loudly. “We thought of catching up with you since we hadn’t really talked about this anyway.”

“I thought you’d have an opinion.”

“It’s not for ours to say,” Aki retorted. “ _That_  Brother, you know? This probably never crossed his mind but that’s very like him anyway.”

“Besides, it doesn’t matter if he sees you as a brother or as something else, right?” Shima said.

“Our brother is an idiot, after all,” Aki laughed, drowning beer down his throat.

They said it this way, but nothing of those teasing words they used on Haru could conceal the genuine affection they held towards their oldest brother. They’d gotten into fights, they’d had conflicts. But at the end of the day, Haru would always be the one to apologize, regardless if he at fault. And both Shima and Aki, as well as Ren, understood him enough to know that it’s all because of how much Haru treasured them that he was willing to cast his pride aside just so everything could be right again.

Haru was… an insensible man after all.

Ren buried his face in Tanuki’s fur, feeling heat rose to the tips of his ears. Why did speaking about Haru give him this unsettling feeling in his chest? It was warm, his heart beat fast in his ears, and he could even remember everything Haru had told him, and everything Haru had done to and for him; good things, bad things, things that would leave marks – permanent or not – alongside things that he would bring with him for the rest of his life, that were carved in his brain, on his skin; everywhere possible, tangible or not.

Haru was a lethl man; his first impression of him remained the same, even though he knew that the reason behind why he felt it now might not be entirely the same as how he felt towards Haru the first time he met him.

“I wouldn’t give up on him, either,” he said at long last, when both Aki and Shim were done with their drinks and were simply lounging around on the couch. “No matter what happens, or what he says… even if he doesn’t need me anymore, I’ll not give up on him.”

“Even if he is to forget you again?” Shima asked, an obvious mean to test.

Ren nodded. “Then I’d just have to remind him again.”

The twins looked at each other, then burst out into laughter before Aki lurched towards Ren and ruffled him on his hair.

“You’re so manly, Ren! We knew you’d say that, what kind of ancient romanticist are you?”

“Let go!” Ren struggled. He couldn’t understand why both Aki and Shima would react in such an exaggerated why but that was probably another one of those things that he’d only understand when he grew up, like how Haru always put it. Being pulled into a tug fight with Aki, he cursed at his small physique, wondering why was he still the smallest and trying to figure out way to make himself grow faster when Shima raised his voice.

“Listen, it’s an emergency. Grab your jackets, we need to head out.”

Both Aki and Ren stopped tugging at each other as they stared, surprised.

“Grab Brother’s insurance card too.”

“What happened, Shima?” Aki asked while Ren throttled away, doing what he was told.

“Brother got into an accident, he was found unconscious on the road. He’s being sent to the hospital now. Apparently he fell from the stairs.”

Ren froze in his tracks, various possibilities flooded his mind, he wasn’t sure what to expect, nor did he expect this to happen when on Haru’s very birthday.

His resolute was firmed, he would never break his promise. And he knew Haru wouldn’t too.

Even when this challenge was proven to be testing him, he knew that nothing would make him change his mind – even when this turned out to be a terrible joke.


	2. Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d missed a lot of things in his life, but he would never miss the most important thing he exchanged his life for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think growth is a very prominent theme between both Haru and Ren so i took this chance to write about it <3

Every time he closed his eyes, he’d get this visual of Ren, in his eight-year-old self, tiny, but with blatant eyes that looked as if Haru was his greatest enemy in the world. And every time he opened his eyes, he’d see Ren again, no longer in his eight-year-old self but ten years older, yet still possessing that innocent vibe that Haru could never bring himself to forget. It often felt as if time had stopped where he picked Ren up – when he first met the child, who scratched him, bit him, and all he knew was that that’s probably the child’s way of showing how much he cared.

He never knew child’s language; all he knew was that children are naturally lonely – they craved for attention, even though they might not know it themselves, nor they ever knew how to ask for it – and they learned from what they see. That’s why even when Ren was acting so outwardly weird, in such an outlandish way of rebellion, Haru knew that this child was  _different_ , yet, indifferent all the same.

Ren’s existence was like some sort of air when he first met him. His eyes were sharp, yet empty. His physique small, yet tough. He looked just like any other child, just quieter, and perhaps wilder. But Haru had enough experiences with children to know that all they needed was enough attention and enough time for them to know that the world wasn’t against them, that not all adults were scary, and not everyone they met were there to harm them.

So, despite being thrown in this whirlpool of a mess, he let him bite him, scratch him, kick him, hit him. He let Ren  _be himself_ , making sure that he gave out enough hints for Ren to know that he would never give up on him no matter how hostile Ren could be with him. He was sure that Ren noticed it too – from the way he would give him a quiet, sideway glance whenever Haru was within eyesight, looking away when Haru smiled at him, to how he’d subconsciously picking up Haru’s habit, like the way he’d eat all the rice, clean the dishes, wipe his shoes clean before he entered; everything that he’d never done before Haru barged his way into his life. It made Haru feel as if he’d accomplished some sort of astounding life award with every passing day he was to spend with Ren.

He could hardly believe how fast he became devoted with this eight-year-old child. He could hardly describe how he felt when Ren snuggled in his embrace, taking care of him when he was sick, being by his side when this very child had once aggressively refused any skin contact with him at all. There was something that he wasn’t very sure of that’d started to bloom between him and Ren, but it didn’t matter to him – what mattered was that he was terribly attached to Ren, to this child he once thought he would never be able to tame, to the child he never thought of as his brother.

And he didn’t know since when did he possess this intense desire to take care of him, to watch him grow, to see him becoming taller and taller, to hear his voice changing from one of cute to one of a lower, deeper tone. He wanted to witness how Ren would pick up new words, so that he could tell more about the food Haru made for him that just ‘sweet’ and ‘nice’. He wanted to send Ren to school, to see him making friends with the world, with people that he would once hide from. And when he came back, he wanted to listen to Ren telling him about everything that had happened to him on that day, like the lessons he’d gone through, the people he talked to on his way home, if he’d managed to make it through the train station this time, and how many laps he’d run around the garden this time. There were so many things he wanted to do with Ren, even more than what he’d already done with him in Canada. Summer festival, the beach, even somewhere further, somewhere that’s not Japan, not Canada. He simply just… wanted to share a life together with Ren.

“Let’s stay together in Japan,” he told Ren. A half-joke that became authentic the moment he put it out. Part of him hoped that Ren would agree to it, that he’d be willing to step out of his comfort zone, travel thousands of miles away from home, and share a life with Haru.

When Ren said yes, he thought he’d obtained everything he needed in his life.

And that was perhaps why he felt this unceasing void within him after the accident, like part of him had gone together with his parents, like something was robbed off him, something precious. He never knew what it was. He thought it was an aftereffect of the tremor, something that he shouldn’t be dwelling too much on. All that he knew was that this life was a second chance given to him, and it was given to him for a purpose that wasn’t his alone to bear. He’d left with nothing but his brothers now – that should be his sole focus, until when  _another_  brother barged his way into his life, an occurrence that was oddly nostalgic.

“A promise is a promise,” Ren said; some of his first words to Haru.

A promise – a promise he couldn’t even remember, a promise he couldn’t even verify of the validity of it. As if his life wasn’t already in a mess, this abrupt situation pushed him into yet another sort of mess that he wasn’t sure if he ever had the capability to handle at the moment. But what done was done. He was used to it after all, having to pick up what’s left for him and having to make the best out of it and having to make sure that this family he had – the only thing that was left for him – was still intact.

If that was the last thing he could do.

His first few days with Ren felt gauchely familiar. Perhaps it’s because how Ren was awkward himself, or perhaps  _he_  was the awkward one. He never thought he’d ever meet a kid who had never read a  _manga_ , never cooked his own meal, disliked baths than anything else, had an almost detrimental obsession with rice, but yet a kid that was strangely obedient, who listened to him, taking every word he said as if his entire life depended on it. Having Ren as a brother might be too bad after all, even when both his twin brothers hadn’t shown any signs of acceptance, and even when he’d already had a handful of matters to handle.

Having Ren in his life did things to him – as if he’d found the missing piece to everything he was looking for. And having Ren in his life told him what he really wanted, what he should do, and at the same time, what he should never let go again.

“Ren?”

Ren was soundly asleep when he opened the door to his bedroom. Cuddled under the blanket, Ren breathed slowly, totally unaware of Haru’s presence in the room. Five years after sharing his life with Ren, he’d come to notice how being a brother was more than just, well, being a brother. Six years being with Ren blurred that very relationship, even though he suspected that the very line was already indistinct even before Ren moved in. The seventh year was a year of breaking boundaries, of taking new steps. And then, came the eighth, the ninth, and eventually, the tenth.

And still counting.

He tried to make the least noise he could as he nestled under the blanket, pulling himself over so that he could come close to Ren, enough to look him at the face. Every time he looked at Ren he’d always be reminded of his eight-year-old self, of that glaring gaze he gave him when all Haru did was getting too close to him. But there were also times like this when he was slapped in the face of how much Ren had grown when he simply just by staring at him like this, wondering when did he miss his growth when he was practically by his side all the time.

So much for wanting to watch him grow. So much for wanting to measure his height with every passing year. So much for wanting to tell him how much he loved him over and over again. So much for reminding him over and over again. And so much for wanting Ren to assure him again and again that he’d always keep his promise no matter how many years were to pass.

He leaned forward, gently bringing Ren into his arms as he kissed him on the forehead, slowly, soundlessly indulging in the pleasant smell of shampoo mixed with the scent of Ren. It’s what helped him sleep at night. Ren’s warmth, Ren’s scent; just the very fact that Ren was by his side, in his arms, was more than enough to tell him that he wasn’t alone at all, that both of them had kept true to their words.

Just the fact itself had told him enough that this very life that he’d guiltily earned was of a purpose – that it’s okay for him to be alive.

“…Haru?”

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?”

He opened his eyes to see Ren staring at him with sleepy eyes. He was expecting him to push him away, yet Ren showed none of that intention. Instead, he snuggled closer, hands wrapping around Haru’s torso, returning his embrace,

“Done with work?” he asked, voice sounding like a whisper, the intimacy shared between them ever so sweet, ever so lovely, ever so addictive.

Haru wasn’t sure if he could live without this anymore.

“Mhm,” he nodded, burying his nose in Ren’s hair. “Sorry, were you waiting for me?”

Ren’s breath felt amazing on him; a sort of tingling sensation ran down his spine where warmth touched his skin, leaving him in a state of serene daze.

“Too many sorry’s,” Ren reprimanded. “Besides, you always wait for me too.”

The kiss on his neck, then on his throat made him feel as he if was drawn into a Heaven only both he and Ren were allowed entrance. His hand found Ren’s face, his thumb stroke along Ren’s cheekbone as their eyes met, then their lips.

It’s all instinctive gestures, as if their bodies already knew what to do with each other, as if all they needed to do was to exist and everything else would simply fall into the right place.

“I can hug you properly now,” Ren’s voice was no longer as high-toned as how Haru remembered it once was. Ren’s hands were no longer tiny, no longer struggling when Haru brought his whole body into his arms. Now, he could feel Ren’s arms on his back, bigger, fingers swiping along his shoulders, tracing feather-light touches along the lines of his skin.

Since when did he miss Ren’s growth? Since when had Ren frown to be so much taller than the last he measured his height? And since when did Ren become so manly? So endearing?

Since when did he fall so dreadfully, hopelessly, helplessly in love with him?

Their legs intertwined as they shared breath, their fingers filling each other’s gaps, their chests pressed against each other, sharing air. Everything about Ren was predictable, yet unpredictable. He’d grown, sure, but he never changed.

The person he was holding in his arms would always be Ren. Even when he was now bigger, taller, definitely different in physique, he would always remind him of that tiny, short, adorable Ren. And he knew Ren would be the same too – even when he was to become an old, wrinkled, messed up, good-for-nothing man, he’d always be the same insensible, good-looking, perfect, and definitely irreplaceable man in Ren’s life.


End file.
